gemstonedrawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper
Jasper is a Homeworld Gem and antagonist who made her debut in the episode "The Return". As of "Earthlings", she has become corrupted after fusing with one of the Corrupted Gems that she had held captive. She now resides in the Burning Room in the Temple after being poofed by Peridot and bubbled by Amethyst. Appearance Uncorrupted Jasper had tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wore a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wore red boots with dark red toe caps. Corrupted After her corruption, she became similar in body type to the wolf-like Snow Monster she fused with, gaining teal striped spikes across her body, losing her eyes, and gaining two ram-like horns on the sides of her head. Spikes protrude from multiple areas of her body, and she appears to have beige-colored mane/tuft of hair growing around her neck. Blotches of teal and orange make up her skin, and her teeth became sharp and orange. Personality Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. As a high-ranking Gem soldier and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affected her former subordinates, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. She does not care about them, does not bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. Abilities Jasper possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Crash Helmet Proficiency: By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, in the shape of a yellow diamond, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face and her gemstone. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. A fast swing from the front of the helmet was hard enough to poof Amethyst (among other damage she had). Its usefulness as armor is shown when she is struck with an extremely powerful blow from Stevonnie using Rose Quartz's sword that would have gone directly into her head without it. While the Corrupted Gem Jasper was riding is poofed from the force of the strike slamming Jasper into her, Jasper was not. * Martial Arts: Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or attacking with swift yet powerful punches. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. She is also skilled enough to completely outclass Amethyst. ** Headbutting: As the name implies, Jasper shows she can headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Steven in "The Return". ** Piloting: Whilst Jasper herself has never demonstrated this ability, It is implied by Doc in "Back to the Moon" that Jasper can pilot Gem ships, such as a Roaming Eye. Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. * Spin Dash: Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Weaponry * Gem Destabilizer: Homeworld Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defense weapon known as Gem Destabilizers — extremely potent, non-lethal tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Jasper is seen using this weapon on Garnet in "The Return". She attempts to use it again in "Jail Break", but Garnet pried it from her hand and broke it immediately afterward. Fusions * When fused with Steven, they form Cherry Quartz * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Cherry Quartz * When fused with Pearl, they form Legrandite * When fused with Amethyst, they form Ametrine * When fused with Ruby, they form Mookaite * When fused with Sapphire, they form Umbalite * When fused with Peridot, they form Mimetite * When fused with Yellow Pearl, they form Legrandite * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Adventurine * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Carminite * When fused with Topaz (left) and Topaz (right), they form Sphalerite Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Quartzes Category:Jaspers Category:Homeworld gems